


bless this day (tragedy of life)

by princegrantaire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman #48 (2018), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: Joker’s not so sure hecouldbear another wedding. They’re such boring, inexplicably grand affairs.(A look into Joker's thoughts during Batman #48, the pre-wedding issue.)





	bless this day (tragedy of life)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place right before the very beginning of batman #48. mostly written on the basis that the "best man" question was leading to something else and joker just couldn't bring himself to say it

The thing about weddings is --

Joker has never been to one. He doesn’t see it as some _great_ personal failure, just a minor one, really.

It’s hardly his fault none of his friends _or_ foes have deemed it necessary to invite him.

And speaking of foes, Batman’s supposed to be here by now. A quick glance towards the stained-glass windows alleviates nothing. He tightens his hold on the gun and paces a bit.

Bad move. Another misfire catches his attention for a fraction of a second.

Going by how the groom’s been praying to the bitter end and the bride keeps whimpering as she drags herself towards a trail of still-weeping corpses (that is to say, _bleeding_ \-- saintly powers are yet to be attributed to him), Joker’s not so sure he _could_ bear another wedding. They’re such boring, inexplicably grand affairs.

A wedding. What’s a wedding anyway? No reason to let one’s life revolve around a single day in fancy clothes.

That, Joker decides, is his newest philosophy. He wonders if he’s had one before.

Probably not, he’s not a philosophising kinda guy but then again, his memory’s also been shot to death in an alley ages ago. Oh, it’s _fun_ living like he does, he’s always liked it, even when--

Even when Batman doesn’t show up on time and messes up his entire routine, like he’s not distracted enough already, like that bride he’s supposed to _save_ isn’t one bullet away from never as much as _thinking_ of vows again.

He doesn’t know these people, doesn’t have anything against them except, well, they had walked right into it. A bunch of people in a church is a surefire way to get _the_ Joker to come knocking when he’s trying to get Batman to do the same. So, weren’t they, in a way, practically _asking_ for this catastrophe of a day? Hadn’t they technically _invited_ him here?

Probably not.

Joker shakes his head, always good for escaping traitorous thoughts, and kicks the nearest corpse.

There’s a hint of red blossoming on the bride’s white gown, she’s still pathetically close by, and it occurs to him that misfire must have, ultimately, hit something.

 _Good_.

 _W_ _ell-deserved_ , even.

He wants to tell her to opt for a private ceremony next time, one where maniacs can’t just burst in, it’s common sense after all.

Still, he saves his breath for Batman. It’s not complicated, he’s not here to ask for much. Just one question. Less of a question and more of a confession. Maybe even less than _that_ , if things go well enough. Joker trusts himself to be able to say it, he’s never been much of a coward.

All he needs is an acknowledgement of where their years together have brought them. When Batman plays nice, and he inevitably will, it’ll all come to light. He’ll forget the Cat and they’ll do... _something_.

Joker’s getting ahead of himself again.

It stops mattering as soon as he becomes transfixed on the dark figure approaching through the window. This is _it_. The world comes back into sharp, technicolor relief and Joker feels the unknown ache in his chest abate.

Batman’s come to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- title comes from stephen sondheim's "getting married today" (which felt apt)  
> \- i'm decidedly _not_ a batcat fan and as much as i'm certain things can only get worse about that, this issue was strangely yet firmly good
> 
> hope you enjoyed! find me @ufonaut on tumblr.


End file.
